Referring to FIG. 1 for a traditional handheld tool 1, the handheld tool 1 is a piece of dining ware or kitchen ware including a tool member 10, a handle 11 and a cover 12, all made of metal. The handle 11 is substantially barrel-shaped and has an opening 110 disposed at an end of the handle 11, and the cover 12 is substantially circular-disc shaped and embedded into the opening 110 of the handle 11, and the top of the cover 12 has a slender slot 121. An end of the tool member 10 is substantially slab-shaped, and a notch 101 is disposed separately on both lateral edges. During a manufacture process of assembling components of the handheld tool 1, an end of the tool member 10 is usually passed through the slot 121 of the cover 12, and an abutting surface 102 formed by the notch 101 abuts the top of the cover 12, and the cover 12 is embedded into the opening 110 of the handle 11, and the top of the cover 12 is aligned evenly with a distal surface of the handle 11. Further, an end of the tool member 10 proximate to both lateral edges 103 of the notch 101 is abutted with an internal wall of the handle 11. Since the lateral edge 103 and the internal wall of the handle 11 are coupled with each other in a packing way, and the cover 12 and the handle 12 are also coupled with each other in a packing way, therefore the assembled components including the tool member 10, the cover 12 and the handle 11 can be integrated securely.
In a normal operation, the components of the handheld tool 1 will not be loosened or fallen out easily. However, if a user operates the handheld tool 1 and drops the handheld tool 1, and the handheld tool 1 hits the floor or the user bangs the handheld tool 1 on a hard object inappropriately, the components of the handheld tool 1 will be deformed since the components are rigid structures made of a metal material and integrated in the packing way and there is no shock absorbing structure between the components. The integration of components in the packing way will be destroyed, and the components will be loosened or even fallen apart, if the handheld tool 1 is dropped on the floor or banged on a hard object. Unfortunately, it is inevitable for users to drop the handheld tool 1 on a floor or use the handheld tool to bang on a hard object once in a while. There is a potential risk of having loosened components of the handheld tool 1 after the handheld tool 1 has been used for a long time. Since the length of the slot 121 at the top of the cover 12 is smaller than the diameter of the opening 110 at an end of the handle, and the width between both lateral edges 103 of the tool member 10 is slightly greater than the diameter of the opening 110 and also greater than the length of the slot 121, the tool member 10 cannot be inserted into the slot 121 along the same axial direction of the cover 12 and the handle 11 during the assembling process. It is necessary to turn the tool member 10 to an angle before the tool member 10 can be inserted into the slot 121. Obviously, such turning procedure causes an unsmooth operation unfavorable for the automated assembling process.
Therefore, it is an important subject for designers and manufacturers to design and develop a handheld tool, such that the handheld tool can be assembled automatically and easily, and each component can be integrated with the handheld tool securely.